sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies and Tactics/Advent/Build Orders
Builds by HuntingX: http://forums.sinsofasolarempire.com/303701/page/1 Build 1 Standard 1v1 (non rush) build on small-medium map # Buy 2 units of crystal # Upgrade home planet # 1 Worker on Cap ship, 1 worker on crystal # Build 2 seekers, scout # Start Mothership (regen/malice/malice/regen/malice/regen as skills) when cap ship fac finishes # Start 2 metal extractors # Build colony ship # Take nearby asteroid (all maps have 1 nearby asteroid) # While taking asteroid, scuttle capital ship factory # Build 2 military lab # Finish the asteroid, colonize it, upgrade so you don't bleed cash # Mine all asteroids, and add 2nd military lab # SCOUT THEIR HOME PLANET. If they made light frigates, build disciples (research defense vessels in meantime). KEEP SCOUT ON THEIR HOME PLANET. Once LRM production starts (and it will) start defense vessel production. # Asteroid #2 should be cleared and ready for taking (there's almost always a second asteroid, if not, find a lightly defended terran or desert) # Take asteroid 2, build it up as before # Continue spamming defense vessels # You have 3 colonies, you can decide whether to take more or contest neutral extractors (I usually do neutrals) # Add additional military lab, start research to Guardians # Whichever colony is CLOSEST to opponent, should build at least 2 frigates factories # Add illuminators and Crusaders (if you can) # Your capital should be 4 or 5 now, continue pressuring # Add a second capital if you need to, otherwise attempt to beat back their fleets with Malice. I personally avoid drone carriers (I think they suck), but I've seen them used. If you use drone carriers, don't use defense vessels and vice versa (mainly due to the expensive research costs, it'll end up killing your unit count --> and then killing you) Build 2 Rush 1v1, small map # Buy 2 units of crystal # Upgrade home planet # 1 Worker on Cap ship, 1 worker on crystal # Build 2 seekers, scout # Start Radiance when cap ship fac finishes # Start 2 metal extractors # Build 4 disciples, then a colony ship # Start taking nearby asteroid(s) # Scuttle Capital ship factory # Add 2 military factories, continue pumping disciples # When asteroids are cleared, pressure with disciples, aim for labs if possible. Make sure to scout for lrms (assailants) # Research drone carriers # Spam drone carriers and hope to wipe out his army # Continue production and take neutral extractors # Hope to kill them before they can counter your drone carriers with enough flaks. Micro fighter/bomber away from their flaks if possible. Build 3 Economy build, larger 1v1, medium large 2v2 # Buy 2 units of crystal # Upgrade home planet # 1 Worker on Cap ship, 1 worker on crystal # Build 2 scout frigates, scout # Start Mothership (same skill build as before) # Start 2 metal extractors # Build colony ship # Take nearby asteroid (all maps have 1 nearby asteroid) # While taking asteroid, scuttle capital ship factory, pump some disciples (map dependent) for early game presence. Add disciples until first pop, but don't go over. Scout your opponent. If it looks like an LRM rush, you'll have to tier up and go defense vessels. Luckily the map is large, so either he'll have to clear the planets in between, or he'll have to take damage (and take a long time) getting to you. That gives you enough time for the civil labs. # Build 1 Civil lab at main # Finish the asteroid, colonize it, upgrade so you don't bleed cash # Mine all asteroids, and add 2nd and third civil lab # Start research on trade, and continue taking any planet within reach # Start placing trade ports as income allows, research ice or volcano depending on allegiance to home and mineral quality. # Deserts are a priority, you can support a ton of trade ports per desert planet # You're doing this with little to no units, because you expect the opponent can't get to you in time. If they can, you shouldn't be doing this build anyway. # With spare slots, tech to tier 2, and scout out their army composition. A safe build is to add defense vessels and static defense (Beam platforms). Drone carriers hiding in back are a viable defensive strategy as well # Tech to a second capital ship if you can afford it (Radiance is a good choice), add Guardians to fleet mix # Add illuminators + crusaders # Once you have crusader + guardian + defense, start your offensive. Keep everything in your shield bubble to increase shield mitigation. FF their weaker ships (or autoattack with illuminators). You have no easy way of killing capital ships, but your radiance manaburn can deal with their special abilities.